Red Snow
by Beelzebubfan01
Summary: Natsume is suddenly summoned home by his father to find he has done something very wrong. He has to ask the help of an unlikely acquaintance to help save his family. Personal take on Natsume's backstory.
1. Meeting

Beelzebub: Natsume, Himekawa; Red Snow

Hello~ This is the first fanfic ever posted...Please be kind and review if you can. Thank you! Also let me know if you would like me to post the rest of this story.

Notes: This is all made up...I am so curious on Natsume's backstory as he has never officially been given one...so I made my own! Please enjoy~

It was very cold in Ishiyama prefecture. It had been snowing for about a week, and now the snow was a good three feet thick where it had not been scraped off the streets. About this time, Kanzaki, Shiroyama, and he would be at their local arcade. Racking up a lot of points and making way too much noise, so much so the manager would just shake his head and sigh when others complained. There would be the daily weather report flashing on the screen behind the counter, telling them that the storm would cease by midnight, and tomorrow morning would be clear skies. This is what would be happening, if Natsume had not been summoned by his father to the main house.

It wasn't that it was a long trip, or that Natsume was mad at missing their daily trip to the arcade. He just could not stand his father…or perhaps that is an understatement. He hated his father, and everything he had done to him in the past.

You see, 'Natsume Shintaro' was not his real name. It was a name given to him when he started living with his current family, the Natsume family. He had been given that name and family, because his real name was Niigata Shintaro, 4th son of the Niigata Organization, a family known for their yakuza inheritance and dirty business dealings. Niigata Shintaro had been born in secret, and was raised in the main house until the age of 7, when he was given to the Natsume family to begin his 'mission'. Natsume was distraught to be separated from his mother and brother, and asked daily to go back. All of his requests were denied by his father, and told him the only way to see his family again was to continue on his 'mission'. This, he had been doing for the past 11 years.

Natsume had no idea why he had been summoned to the main house so suddenly. He had his theories as to why he would be, but nothing definite. He knew he would not know why until he was granted an audience with his father, which was surprisingly a short wait once he had arrived. This troubled him greatly, as this meant something bad had happened. He hoped beyond anything in this world that it was not because of anything he had done.

Taking off his winter coat and scarf, he was quickly searched by his father's men for any hidden weapons. They easily found the hidden knife he usually carried on him, and they took it along with his coat. Being escorted into the room, he noted a small pillow for him to sit on. Making his way over, he saw that his father had already entered the room.

Sitting in-front of his father, his father's face was obscured by a traditional Japanese curtain. Because of Natsume's mission, he had not been permitted to see his father's face since. Sitting on both sides of his father were his eldest sons. One was Natsume's older brother, and the other was a half-brother Natsume had only met on occasion. The half-brother was the one next in-line to take over the Niigata Corporation. Natsume did not really care that much about the inside politics of the house, but it did concern him that his half-brother always seemed to be wearing a scowl on his face. Today it was no different it seemed, for Natsume noticed it seemed to be worse than usual.

The half-brother whispered something to his father, and there seemed to be an acknowledgment answer. Natsume stiffen a moment. He really wished he could be anywhere but there at this moment.

"Shintaro" The father's voice recognizing Natsume's presence.

"Yes sir." Natsume replied, "You have… summoned me?"

"Indeed. I have." The father paused a moment to clear his throat. "I am wondering why you have not completed the task I assigned you."

Natsume scrunched his forehead in confusion and looked straight at his father, "You did not give me any task to complete."

His father started laughing, which immediately turned into a coughing fit. His half-brother looked behind the curtain, and was quickly slapped by his father. "Bastard! Don't you dare break this family's traditions!"

The half-brother bowed, "I am deeply sorry. I just wanted to check on your condition."

"Condition my ass, just be a good bastard and do as you're told!" The father's coughing finally subsiding.

Natsume sat there stone-faced. He knew if he said or did something wrong, the consequences would be much more than just a smack in the face. But what is worse, was that his father was accusing him of not following out on an order. He was quivering on the inside. He knew what his father would not only punish him, but his family as well. He did not want to see them hurt because of something he apparently did not do…

"I'm going to have to call Hime-chan if the situation turns for the worst…" Natsume's thoughts raced as he tried to make some sort of plans of escape for his adoptive family. He didn't have much more time to think than that though, as his father began addressing him again.

"So you are trying to say you never received my task?" The father stated firmly.

Natsume shook his head, "I do not know of any tasks you have given me."

The father laughed coldly this time, "Claiming ignorance will not work on me Shintaro." A silent order must have been given, as both his brother and his half-brother stood up, and came down to stand on both sides of him.

Natsume stiffened, as he knew his exits and movements had now been cut down terribly. "This is bad…but what the hell happened?" Natsume thoughts wanted him to move, to get out of this situation, to perhaps strike his brothers and father. Take this damn situation out of his hands altogether. This he knew would be an impossible task though, as his brothers were probably much better trained than he was.

"Father, what task are you speaking of?" Natsume's voice sounded more desperate than he meant it to, "I have received no messages from you!"

"Liar!" Boomed his father's voice, "Even with all you have to lose, you are still willing to risk it..." His father came out from behind the screen. Simultaneously Natsume's brother's grabbed ahold of his upper arms, pushing him downwards, forcing Natsume to stay sitting.

Natsume's eyes went wide. His father looked much, much older than what he had remembered from 11 years ago. The wrinkles on his face seemed to have grown deeper as time had passed, and now he stood with a bent back. For how old he seemed though, Natsume could not help but fear the look in the eyes the old man was giving him. So much hatred and scorn…Natsume was convinced that this man really was the source of evil in this world, that if one man could embody evil, this was him.

The father began to speak again, "What a pathetic dog you are."

Natsume looked up at him and yelled, "Like hell I am! What the fuck are you trying to get at? You haven't sent any messenger over in the past three months. How the hell am I to get y-…" Feeling a blunt object hit the side of his face, hitting it so hard that his head whipped around, making Natsume stunned for few moments.

Natsume looked back up at his father, who had a revolver in-hand. "You fucking have no manners," the father's voice rang emotionlessly that sent a shiver down Natsume's spine, "it does not matter though. Your lies and deception end."

Natsume's hair was pulled back, and giving out a small yelp, he started to struggle against the pain. This did not last long though, as he felt something cold forced into his mouth. Focusing on what was happening in front of him, he noticed his father's gun barrel sticking out of his mouth. He quickly stopped his struggle, and closed his eyes. "If this is it, I as hell don't want to see it."

"Open your eyes." he heard his brother say to his right. Natsume though, frozen to the spot, did not move.

"Shintaro, open your eyes," his father commanded in the same cold tone, "there are very few things I enjoy in life anymore. But watching the life drain out of one's body is truly one of life's great joys. Shintaro, open then."

Something inside Natsume snapped…and his eyes flew wide open.

Please review and let me know if you would like me to post the rest of this~


	2. Ishiyama Park

Acting purely on instinct, Natsume ripped his arm away from his half-brother, was able to grab the barrel of the gun, and quickly pulled the gun out while leaning backwards. The gun went off a moment later, grazing Natsume's cheek and going through his hair.

Natsume taking advantage of the chaos, pushed with all his weight against his brother, still holding him down. This caught his brother off, tumbling down to the ground, but not letting go of his grip. Natsume used his free-hand to punch him square in the nose. Which incurred a small grunt of pain from his brother, as Natsume could tell he had clearly broken the nose. This allowed him to pull free.

Standing and not taking a look back, he bolted for the door he had entered. It had been 11 years since he had lived there, but he still had a vague idea of the layout. He knew if he made an immediate right outside this door, down the hall and out of the house, was a low-riding wall, which Natsume could easily climb and make an escape.

Lunging for the door, he heard a gunshot go off behind him. It seemed his father had recovered from the shock and had now fired at him again. Quickly throwing the door open, he bolted for the hall to his right. Finding a quite shocked bodyguard blocking his path, Natsume quickly knocked him out by using his hand as a levee, and hitting in his chin and snapping it to the side quickly, knocked him out from the shock to his brain.

Hearing people coming out behind him, Natsume ran through the hall. He could easily see through the glass sliding door, and the wall he knew that would be there. Hearing another gunshot behind him, he saw the glass in front of him shatter. "How convenient," Natsume smiled as he quickly jumped through the now non-existent door. Easily covering the distance between he and the wall, he jumped over it with one bound. He was now gone from the main house, and he hoped it would be for the last time.

He ran and ran. At first he had no idea where he was running to, but he just knew he had to get as far away from that house as he could, and make sure that he was not caught by the people surely coming after him. He knew after a while that running on the streets like this was not the smartest idea though. He was also starting to get shortness of breath, and his arm began to ache very badly, not to mention his stomach was starting to feel very queasy.

"The adrenaline must be wearing off…" Natsume thought.

It was lightly snowing outside, and because of the time of night, no one was on the road. Only the occasional car would pass, and this made Natsume panic, thinking it was filled with his father's men. He knew he had to get off the road, or at least into a house.

Thoughts immediately flashed of his adoptive parents. "Shit, they are in trouble." He knew that was the first place that his father's men would go to get him. Not only that, but their lives would be over as he was now considered a traitor. He knew his father was not above something like that, and had indeed threatened the lives of his foster parent's before, if Natsume did not obey his father's 'tasks'.

Spotting a familiar site, the Ishiyama Park, Natsume quickly ran in. Kanzaki had a special, hidden area among the trees in the park where he would practice his martial arts. Natsume making his way there, knew it would keep him out of sight of anyone looking for him. Panting very hard at this point, he wondered why he was really this tired. "I really am in better shape than this."

Shaking his head, he pulled out his phone from his pants pocket. He was surprised it had not been confiscated when he went in to see his father. Then again, he never really understood how his father conducted business. Pressing the speed-dial for the house, he heard the phone ring, and ring. "Come on, please pick up…" He knew his foster parents would never pick up the phone after they had gone to sleep, but he hoped to god that they would this time. While waiting, he began rubbing his arm. It really did hurt like hell. It was the arm that he had torn the grip of his half-brother, and also the one that forced the gun out of his mouth. It seemed he must have pulled or ripped…something inside it. Eventually the answering machine picked up. Natsume sighing, he quickly hung up and sped-dialed the number again. Receiving the answering machine again, Natsume tapped his phone.

He knew he could only chance his foster parent's survival on one person now. The person with supposedly enough money to make anything happen, Himekawa. Going through his phone's numbers, he quickly found the number he was searching for. Clicking on 'Hime-chan', he again listened to the phone ring.

Shivering slightly, he leaned himself against a tree, and huddled his body closer together. Since he no longer had his coat, his bare arms were starting to prickle unfriendly at him. Using his free hand to rub some warmth into his opposite arm, he hoped Hime-chan would pick up his phone. Hearing the click of the familiar voice-message, Natsume now started to get worried.

Hanging up before the voice-message ended, he quickly re-dialed the number. If someone didn't pick up soon, there was going to be no chance for him to save his parents…Crossing his left arm under his right, he noticed a particularly wet spot on his shirt. Looking down, he saw a huge dark splotch all down the side of his shirt. Natsume's eyes went wide with realization, "Oh shit, he got me."

The phone then picked up, "Who the hell is this?" Himekawa's voice rang with what sounded like a mixture of furry and absolute lethargy. He must have woken him up.

Natsume snapped back to the call at hand, "Hey Hime-chan, its Natsume." Natsume tried to sound as natural as possible.

"Natsume…What the hell are you doing? It's 2 in the fucking _Morning_! This better be very fucking important." Himekawa yelled into Natsume's ear.

"I'm sorry Hime-chan. I need your help, right now." Natsume switched modes from normal to very serious. Natsume paused a moment, and Hime-chan not responding, continued, "My parents are in danger; the Niigata Corporation should be heading there now to-."

"Wait, what the hell have you done?" Himekawa cut in, "Niigata Family is after you?"

Natsume paused a moment, "Ah, something like that…" Natsume flinched in pain as he moved his hand over his shirt, and found a second wound in his side.

"Oi, are you ok?" Himekawa asked, his voice too becoming quite serious as well.

"Ah, I'm safe for now, but please, my parents need to get the hell out of that house and hid-."

"Yeah yeah, I'm fucking on that. They are at the same address?"

"Yes, same as on the records," Natsume knew that his foster father worked for a business under the Himekawa Organization. Whether his foster father knew that though was up for debate. A lapse in their conversation came as Natsume assumed Hime-chan was looking up the records on his father. The pain in his side was now starting to far exceed the pain from his arm. Carefully sitting himself down, he leaned on the side where he got hurt, hoping that would help cut-off the blood-flow. It also brought spikes of new pain with it as well, and Natsume hissed in pain.

"Fuck…"

"Oi, Natsume, are you really alright?" Himekawa spoke again into the phone.

Natsume gave off an embarrassed laugh, not realizing that Himekawa was still listening in his phone "Sorry about all of this."

"…where are you hiding out?"

"Don't worry, I'm safe here." Natsume tried to sound chipper.

"And where the hell is that?" Himekawa sounding more annoyed than concerned.

"In the park. At Kanzaki-kun's secret training spot~"

"In the fucking snow?"

"Ah, the park is pretty covered in snow. But about my pare-." Natsume again cut off.

"Didn't I already say I'd fucking take care of that?" Himekawa yelled at him again.

Natsume giggled slightly, he was really starting to feel light headed. "I'm really sorry about this Hime-chan. I really owe you a Yogerty."

"You are going to owe me much more than a fucking Yogerty. Fuck, making me get out at this hour."

"…Hime-chan." Natsume remembering something he had promised.

"What the hell is it now?"

"Please tell Kanzaki-kun I am sorry I didn't make the tournament tonight."

"What? Why? Tell him fucking yourself!" Himekawa's voice sounded strange to Natsume.

Natsume giggled again, "I guess you are right…I will let you take care of the rest then."

"Wait, where the hell are you going?"

"Nowhere…I just need to rest a bit." Natsume really trying hard now to keep the pain out of his voice.

"In that damned park?"

"Ah…"

"Shouldn't you find a place inside?" Natsume could hear a door opening from Himekawa's side of the phone.

"Perhaps when daylight hits. Its not safe for me to go out there. I hear you are heading out, so I will let you take care of business."

"Oi, Natsume what ar-." Natsume hung up the phone on Himekawa.

Letting the phone drop from his hand, he quickly let out a painful gasp, as what seemed to have been his insides feel like they had suddenly caught on fire. Falling to his side, he could feel spasms running through the course of his entire body now. The snow suddenly did not seem cold enough, as his whole body felt feverishly hot all over. Trying to hold in whatever his stomach was trying to expel, Natsume curled in upon himself, holding his side in the best way he could.

He knew he needed help. He knew he was bleeding too much, that both of his wounds had gone straight though him, piercing probably more things than he wanted to know. He didn't care about those things now. Though he had not much time to reflect on things and what had happened, he knew that his life was now gone. There was no way he could go into any semblance of a normal life after this. Because of his mission and the tasks he had carried out for these past 11 years…there was just no possible way.

He hoped Himekawa would be able to make it in time to help his foster parents. They didn't deserve to suffer because of him. At least Himekawa would be able to offer them a second chance, a second life. A life away from the Niigata Organization. He was suddenly thankful that he accidently slipped out the fact that the Natsume family was his foster parents to Himekawa that one time. At the time Natsume hoped that Himekawa had not caught his slip, but to no such luck, Himekawa gave him a side-long smirk, and walked away. Himekawa had never mentioned anything about it afterwards, to him or Kanzaki. Though Natsume was always curious to how much Himekawa was able to uncover about him…

Another wave of nauseousness threatened again to strike, and Natsume willed himself to keep it in. Turning his face to the side, he saw the snow was still coming down slightly. "I still as hell don't want to see my own death. At least I was able to do something…and not give that man the pleasure of watching me like this…"

Natsume could feel his consciousness pulling at him. He knew he should stay awake if he could, but the urge to sleep was so strong and alluring. He knew if he fell asleep now he would probably never wake up again.

"To hell with it…" Natsume closed his eyes, and let himself be pulled out of this reality.


	3. Himekawa Appears

Thank you for the wonderful reviews so far! I love reading each and every one of them and really am thankful for all the great suggestions you bring. 3

=/=/=/=/=

Feeling absolutely terrible, Natsume opened his eyes. The room around him was very blurry, but he could see that the light had an orange tint to it. Reaching his non-injured hand down to his stomach, he noted what seemed to bandages and tubes sticking out of him. What he could feel of his skin, it was completely numb to the touch. Brushing one tube in particular, he felt a stinging bolt of pain shoot straight through him, and he quickly removed his hand. He noted he was lying flat on his back, and whatever he was laying on was not comfortable. Not in the least.

Turning his head to the side, he could see heavy furniture of different width and heights, probably a good 8 feet away from where he was. He noticed they ranged in different colors, some silver, some black, some brown. Looking at one in particular, he could have sworn it looked like a refrigerator.

Feeling the surface underneath him, its surface was slightly course, and had small indents and crevices, like polished wood. This made him frown, "Where the hell am I?"

He heard noises behind him, but couldn't see who or what it was. He saw what looked to be a nurse walk around to him. Seeming to observe his condition, she checked his pulse, temperature, and breathing. She didn't ask a single question or say anything to him. Natsume not saying anything as well, not really wanting to know what/where he might be. If he had been captured by his father, or even by Kanzaki's family, it was the last thing he would want to know.

Once the nurse finished taking notes on what looked to Natsume as a clipboard, she addressed him. "Do you feel any pain anywhere?"

Natsume blinked at her for a second, "A little…my right arm feels like its pulsing and I can't seem to move it…also I feel a bit nauseous." Nastume Indicated to the tube that he had brushed earlier.

The nurse nodded in response, "I see. All your other symptoms seemed to have cleared then."

"Other symptoms?" Natsume naturally curious.

"Hypothermia mainly, please do not worry yourself now. You should just rest a bit." The nurse walked out of Natsume's eyesight. There was a few clinking of tools, and then the nurse was back. She started wiping a small dab of alcohol on his arm. Once finished, she picked up a needle, and found a vein quickly.

"Wait…what are you doing?" Natsume always hated how doctors and nurses never explained what they were actually doing to you.

"Oh, this will put you asleep for a while. The doctor wishes to do a few more tests before we move you." The nurse finished the injection, and pulled out the needle, cleaned the spot once more, and walked away.

* * *

><p>Natsume finding himself waking up again, definitely knew he had been moved. He could now tell he was in a very comfy bed that was slightly reclined upwards. This definitely felt more like a hospital bed now. Looking around though, the room was definitely not that of a hospital. His eye sight was much better than what it had been. There was a couch and a TV to his right, a window to his left, with very thick blue drapes covering them, only letting in a tiny sliver of light. The walls were painted a tan color, and he could guess the two doors that were in view probably led to a bathroom, kitchen andor a closet. This was definitely not a hospital room.

Looking down at himself and his immediate surroundings, he noted the bed was definitely what one would call a 'hospital' bed. With many buttons you could press to adjust the height of the bed, and the sterile white blankets. There were also many tubes and hanging medical bags around him, all seemingly going to or from his stomach area. His stomach area itself looked like an absolute mess of tubes and bandages, much like it had felt earlier. He did not feel any pain there though, just very strange pressures here and there. He assumed that area was probably heavily numbed, and that he was probably on some very killer pain medication.

He saw his arm that he had injured was splinted and bandaged as well. There were only two, what looked like I.V. bags coming out of his arm, so maybe that meant he hadn't hurt himself as badly as he though. "I really should learn more about this stuff…" Natsume looked back down at his stomach area. He knew this would take months for him to heal, if he ever made a full recovery.

A painful look crossed his face. "Who did this? Why am I here? Are my parents alright?" Natsume could not fathom why something like this was happening. If this was the Niigata or the Kanzaki family, he would surely be dead by now…

"Oi, never seen you with that look before," said a voice from the couch.

Natsume jumped slightly, immediately turning his attention in that direction, he saw someone peaking above the backboard of the couch. The voice he knew, but the person looking at him was... "Hime-chan?"

Himekawa yawned and stretched out. Getting up off the couch, Natsume saw he was in his sleepwear, PJ's with gohan-kun all over them. Brushing the tangled hair out of his face, Natsume could clearly see it was, in fact, Himekawa. Natsume had only seen Himekawa with his hair down twice before, and even then he could not believe it was the same person. He really adorned the name 'Hime' when he was like this. Natsume couldn't help but smile.

"What the hell you looking at?" Himekawa glared at Natsume.

"Nothing, it's not very often I get t—." Natsume started to cough uncontrollably. He could feel the tubes in his stomach start to rattle as well, and that led to bolts of pain starting to rupture all throughout his side.

Himekawa seemed to disappear very suddenly, but quickly reappeared with a glass of water in-hand. Himekawa quickly grabbing a hold of Natsume's uninjured arm, and pinned it to his chest. Natsume realized once Himekawa did that, that he had been unknowingly grabbing a hold of the most painful tube, and was pinching it, as the fluids were not going into his body.

Natsume was soon able to force the coughing to subside, and gain some control of the pain. He hissed, trying not to let the pain get to him. Himekawa let go of his arm, and held out the water to him. Natsume taking a few regular breaths, took the glass, and drank a few sips, getting his mouth wet.

"tsk, you're such a pain." Himekawa turned around and leaned on the bed. "Feeling better?"

Natsume took a few more sips before trying to talk again. He definitely was not feeling very well now, realizing that he was still really badly off. "Ah, sorry for the trouble."

Neither of them spoke for a while. Natsume wanted to ask so many questions. He wanted to know how Himekawa had found him. Why he was in this room, and where exactly the room was. He assumed this was probably one of Himekawa's many estates. Why had Himekawa helped him to this extent? Had he told anyone else about where he was and his current state? And how much did he know about who he was? But most importantly…

"How are my parents?" Natsume finally whispered, not trusting his own voice.

"Oi oi, for the state you're in, that's the first thing you ask?" Himekawa looked over and made a half motion to slap Natsume, but stopped.

"Hime-chan...?" Natsume asked a little louder.

"They are fine," Himekawa finally relented and turned his head away, taking his smart-phone out of his pajama shirt pocket. "They have been relocated under a new name and identity…You know, this sort of thing isn't easy to do. I assume you don't want me to tell you where they are though."

Natsume smiled, "I see," looking at nothing in particular; he reflected a little. "No, its best I don't know. They are safe now?"

"As safe as they ever will be. That Niigata Organization really had some juicy files on them. Apparently they are indebted with some huge financial scheme." Himekawa scrolled through his phone, "Seems they paid most of it off, so that stupid family shouldn't be looking for them seriously."

Natsume listened intently. This was information he did not even know about. He really was envious at Himekawa's ability to collect information. This made him think of the other matters at hand.

"Have you told anyone else what happened?"

Himekawa continued to scroll through his phone, "Watcha mean?"

"I mean…well," Natsume not sure how to phrase the question without being too blunt, "How many days have I been out?" Natsume changed the subject.

"Well if you include the morning you called, about three days. You completely missed the weekend, it's Monday evening now."

"Eeeeh, I hope you didn't miss school because of this." Natsume said in a half-teasing tone.

"Damn right I didn't. You aren't even worth that." Himekawa smirked back. "Though I have to say, Kanzaki seemed pretty distraught today."

Natsume's eyebrow's shot up, "Kanzaki-kun?"

"Yeah, that deadbeat seemed out of it today. Could have taken him out if I wanted, wouldn't even be worth my time though."

"Have you told him anything?" Natsume suddenly very scared of what Kanzaki might have found out.

Himekawa looked over at him, and smirked, "So what if I did? He _is_ your boss, right?"

Natsume opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't. He had no idea how much Himekawa knew, and perhaps this was even just a way to provoke him to accidently say something he shouldn't…Natsume closed his mouth, and looked down at his stomach.

"tsk, you're no fun." Himekawa turned back to his phone. "I haven't told Kanzaki anything. No one knows you are here, save your parents, the doctor, and that damn nurse. Gotta keep things quiet when you're hiding from a large organization like them." Himekawa referred to the Niigata Organization.

Natsume nodded his head. "Thank you Hime-chan. This must have cost you so much…I really am sorry for all of this trouble." Natsume pondered a moment, "Though I am surprised you found me. Didn't you go after my parents?"

"Well like hell I was going to let you bleed to death like that." Himekawa looked none too happy, and put his phone back in his pocket. He sighed, "After you hung up on me, I was able to pin-point your location by tracking the location of your call. Found you all hunched over and covered in snow. I swear you are really good at trying to kill yourself."

Himkawa paused a second, "I had your father's employer go after your parents. No need to get specific, but it sure as hell got your parents out of that house fast." Himekawa had an evil grin on his face.

Natsume smirked at that, he knew Himekawa was known for his dirty-handed tactics. He would have to inquire about that later. "Good to know everyone important is on your payroll."

"Naturally. Oh, yes..." Himekawa looked at him, going to judge his reaction, "Your house was burned two days ago."

Natsume's eyes flickered for a moment in surprise, but he quickly put on his stone-face,"By who?"

"How the hell should I know? Though I can guess that it's not just the Niigata Organization you are worried about, is it?" Himekawa's eyes narrowed at him. "Natsume, what is really going on here?"

Natsume looked down, his head bent as his hair fell and covered his eyes. He had to tell Himekawa what was going on. Everything he had done to help him. Where he was now, what was going to happen to him from this point on…it was all going to be up to Himekawa. He didn't know if he should be enraged or sad that he now had another person he was indebted to. He really wanted to tell Himekawa everything though, let someone know who he really was, and what he was meant to become…

"I can tell you my name." Natsume head still bowed.

"Well, that's a start." Himekawa waited for the rest of the story.

=/=/=/=/=

Thank you for reading so far! Unfortunately I'm not sure if I'm going to update after this...Been on sort of a hiatus from writing for awhile. I hope you have all enjoyed it up to this point though. Please comment or review to let me know what you think of the story so far. I would love to hear everyone's opinion if you've made it this far in the story!


End file.
